Those Grey Eyes
by nataliepotter
Summary: Ginny is trying to get over Harry. How? By getting another guy! Can she make it?
1. Pictures, pictures, pictures...

1 Disclaimer; would I be spending my hard earned cash on the Internet if I owned Harry Potter? No. But I do own the plot, and Annie and Carrie (I think.)  
  
2 "Those Grey Eyes…" Chapter One  
  
"This year I'm going to get over him. Totally over him. I will no longer dote on him; act like the sun shines out of where the sun don't usually shine. I will find someone else or something else. I can do this."  
  
Why do I say this every year? Why can't it ever come true?  
  
Virginia Weasley. Virginia Potter. Aah! See, I'm obsessed. I should go to a help group, HPA. Harry Potter anonymous. I should start the help group. My best friends, Annie and Carrie, say it's the perfect job for me. They try to help me get over him too. And how do you get over a guy? By getting another one (though I never had him in the first place)! I have had boyfriends. Well, two. I really liked one of them! But guess what gets in the way? The story of my bloody life, Ron. We were only kissing at the valentine's ball. But Ron goes all 'over protective brother' on me and basically screams the place down, saying what guys like this do, you could get hurt blah blah blah. So everyone stays away now. Well, I can hardly blame them.  
  
When Harry saved my life in my first year, I totally screwed, and like Carrie's Brad Pitt phase, it got worse. For three more years I doted on him, unable to have a conversation with him, going bright red whenever he was in a ten-metre radius. Last year I asked myself why? Well, he saved my life! He saved the lives of thousands. The thousands you-know-who would have killed without that scar. And that scar… Those eyes, I always look at people's eyes. I can tell what there thinking and feeling. Strange. But I've hardly got a chance. When summers up, I'll just be a little sixth year and he'll be a gorgeous, popular seventh year who doesn't know I exist. Hey, I don't want to be like that. I want to be a gorgeous, popular sixth year who goes through boyfriends like Harry does haircuts. I'll need to do it in steps. So, here goes, step one; Girlie Night In!  
  
"So I have make-up, crimpers, curlers, music, ice cream, crisps and photos," Annie announced proudly. "Photos? Of what?" I asked.  
  
"Well if were going to get you over him we need diversions. And I happen to have photos of all the sixth and seventh year boys as, well, diversions!"  
  
"Good idea! I happen to have one of my own, Gin," Carrie chipped in.  
  
"Annie, how the hell do you have photos of all…"  
  
"You know the camera last year…"  
  
"He he, I wondered what that was for. Well, what are we waiting for? Come on, I wanna find my guy!"  
  
An hour, three tubs of ice cream and three makeovers later we still hadn't got anywhere. But we still had half the pictures left!  
  
"Okay, what about him. He has lovely dimples. What's his name?"  
  
Annie reached out and took the photograph, smirking as she looked. "I knew you'd go for him, good looks, yes. But personality, no. Intelligence, no. Attitude, no. Hufflepuff." Annie is the walking boy encyclopedia. She really does know everything! "That's really mean An, just cos he's in Hufflepuff you don't have to judge him like that. He's probably a really nice person when you get to know him!" Honestly, Carrie has a good word for everyone. It was my turn now; "But with those good looks who cares?" And with that we burst out laughing, making Annie's coke snot out through her nose. So we laughed some more! By the time Ron entered my room we were rolling around the floor in stitches.  
  
"Oh, goodness, girls. May I ask what is so funny you have to roll around and why," he picked up one of the pictures up from the floor, "you have a picture of Malfoy in you're room? Freaks!" and with that he left, closing the door behind him. More laughing from our part. But I pulled myself together, picked up the photo Ron had accused, and looked closely. "Oh God, Gin don't even think about looking at that scum. He's no better than dog's mess…"  
  
"… but this scum has the most lovely eyes!"  
  
a/n; So how do you like my new angle? Please review and I can promise a relationship developing for Ginny in the next chapter! No flames because of the spelling please! 


	2. Harry, Harry, Harry...

Disclaimer; nothings changed, I still don't own anything else.  
  
1 "Those Grey Eyes…" Chapter Two  
  
So there I was. Hogwarts express. Nothing changed really. Same red hair, same brown eyes, same me. Just with someone else to dote on.  
  
I didn't tell Annie or Carrie about my new-found feelings. They just think I liked his eyes. Well, I did! The truth is he is a scumbag, however you look at it. He's been torturing my brother, Hermione and Harry for as long as I can remember. But there's this air of mystery about him. Some unanswered questions. And he's a bad boy, all girls like a bad boy! Oh dear, what had I got myself into?  
  
We always get a compartment to ourselves, its just tradition. And we always get a visit from Ron, Harry and Hermione (otherwise known as the dream team!), its just tradition. This time they came when I was in the middle of a rather good daydream about Draco turning into less of a scumbag and falling deeply in love with me. Okay, I'll face it, I'm a romantic. But dreamings about as far as I ever got. I always say; "They can take everything away from you. Your possessions and money. But they can never take your dreams away from you." So in they troop, Hermione waving with a nice "hi", Ron completely ignoring me and going straight for my chocolate frogs and Harry, well. Harry just sat down next to Annie without as much as a hello. He also, I noticed, was bright red. The exact same colour I used to go when I saw him. I was half expecting him to run off with some lame excuse. "So guys, how do you think your gonna cope with your N.E.W.T.S this year?" Annie always saves the day when things get like this. I then noticed Carrie looking at me funnily, and then back at Harry, while Hermione and Ron started arguing about the upcoming exams. He was looking directly at me, almost as he was analyzing my features. The redness was still there, but when he saw me looking at him he smiled. OH. MY. GOD. He smiled at me! He smiled at me! After years of me absolutely doting on him and him pretending I didn't exist he actually smiled at me! But I was getting over him, wasn't I? The truth is I'll never get over Harry Potter. My first love. Jeeze, there I go with the whole romantics thing again. It must have been the happiest moment of my life when I smiled back. Everything else had gone blank; Annie, Carrie, Ron and Hermione were nothing but pinpricks in my brain. He smiled at me! I couldn't loose this moment, but something had to destroy it. I was going to do that. Taking my eyes from his I confidently said; "So Harry, how was your summer?" Hardly thrilling conversation structure but it was a start.  
  
"Great thanks Ginny. Not! But it was my last summer with the Dursley's so I guess something was good about it. How about you, I never talked to you when I was at yours?" (Your right about that, I was too busy gawping at you!)  
  
"Okay I guess." (I thought it was him that never said more than three words to him!)  
  
"That's good. Err…"  
  
"Harry we're off now. We get to Hogwarts in ten minutes. Come ON," that was Ron. I swear one of these days I'll break both of Ron's arms!  
  
So they left. I know it was hardly a Romeo and Juliet rush-me-off-the- balcony romance, but it was mine.  
  
I'm sure Harry had had a longer conversation with me before that. But that was special. Weird. The way he smiled at me, went red. The way I didn't go red. So I wasn't over him. But like I said before, I'll never be. I knew that this year was different. I was going to get Harry, he was going to be mine.  
  
But then that photo came into my head, those grey eyes…  
  
A/n; I know it was short, but I have school tomorrow, and all my chapters are short! I went totally off plot there at the end as I had a totally different ending in mind. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Bye! (I need reviews, they keep my life going!) 


End file.
